


To Do Something Right By You

by romanreloaded



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, spoilers for the pain arc, yahikonan is criminally underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanreloaded/pseuds/romanreloaded
Summary: Yahiko was the one with the plan, really.
Relationships: Konan/Yahiko (Naruto)
Kudos: 5





	To Do Something Right By You

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent

Yahiko was the one with the plan, really. When he spoke, people _listened_. People followed. And so it was, years after Jiraiya sensei left, that Yahiko forged them all a new family in the Akatsuki.

Over the years, many came in search of answers, having only heard the rumors of Nagato and the power held in his rinnegan, but they stayed for Yahiko. The passion Yahiko held, and his uncorrupted desire for peace is what convinced them all to stay. Nagato may have wielded the rinnegan, but Yahiko held a power that was just as important, and that was his ability to inspire hope.

Yahiko swore up and down that Nagato was the keystone of the Akatsuki, and he was simply Nagato’s supporting pillar.

Somehow everyone knew but him.

“See to Nagato’s wounds, will you?” Yahiko turned to face Konan. “From now on, save your worrying for him.”

This infuriated Konan, as Yahiko stood there in the rain like a sacrificial lamb, the head dressings she applied on him moments earlier becoming utterly soaked.

“He’s the one who will change this nation—this _world_.”

Konan sighed, “The same can be said of you. Everyone respects and admires you. Nagato is no different.”

“Nagato is going to be the bridge to peace. My role is to be a pillar that supports that bridge.”

Yahiko was hardheaded, as Nagato liked to put it.

* * *

Yahiko was as reckless as he was brave. He was a man of action, and tended to jump headfirst into any problem. Should the battlefield call for him, he would be there. No matter the consequences.

He was more than capable of handling himself, and Konan had no doubts in Yahiko. However, she wished that just _once_ , he would stop and think before getting into fights. Especially ones where he was so clearly outnumbered.

Yahiko always told Konan that he was lucky to have a friend like her. Konan always thought this to be true, as she couldn’t really think of anyone else who would so dutifully drag his bruised and battered home to be repaired. Maybe Nagato. But Konan had something deeper with Yahiko, deeper than she had with Nagato, and deeper than he had with Yahiko. She felt it deep in her stomach, and when he was around it hurt in the best possible way.

Konan realized after the umpteenth time she had to wrap his wounds, that this was love. She loved Yahiko wholeheartedly, and would stand by him no matter what. And that meant taking care of him when he got hurt on his endeavors.

And he got hurt a lot.

His torso was easy enough to fix, and it looked worse than it actually was. Thankfully, none of his ribs had been broken, but the deep and ugly bruises on his left side indicated Yahiko’s sleep would be restless for weeks. His left arm however, was a different story.

Nagato had muttered something that sounded an awful lot like ‘ _crybaby_ ’ under his breath, as he flipped his tile on his way out to give them some privacy.

“You need to be more careful Yahiko. If you come back bleeding out and missing an arm, I'll never forgive you."

"Missing an arm?" Yahiko leaned closer, sarcasm thick in his voice, "Y'know, I’m quite proficient with both. Between you and me, I think I could use my sword with both hands.”

It’s a tedious argument, Konan knows this, but she dutifully protests anyway. "I'm serious Yahiko." Her voice was firm. "You better come back."

Yahiko closed his eyes for a second, his face still light and humorous. "When have you ever worried about me so much?"

Momentarily distracted, Konan pulls his bandages too tight and Yahiko hisses in pain. "I’m always worrying about you. I can't count the amount of time you've nearly gotten killed."

Even wincing, Yahiko still manages to crack a smile. "Yeah, but I'm still here. It's gonna take more than a couple of Hanzo’s subordinates to take me out.”

She finished wrapping Yahiko’s arm before he could respond. Careful still not to hurt him, Konan gently intertwined their fingers.

Yahiko gave her hand a firm squeeze. "I'll always come back to you, Konan.”

Konan still felt the worry in her chest wanting to spill out, but she relaxed, if just for the moment, with Yahiko. Tomorrow was never guaranteed for them, and their risk of death increased exponentially with every new Akatsuki member.

She had to know.

Konan desperately searched his eyes for any indication he wanted her to stop, and found nothing. She could see it in his eyes, darkened by lust, and in the way his lips were parted ever so lightly. She could hear it in his ragged breathing, and in the way his bandages shuffled as he inched his face towards hers.

Konan was sure he wanted this just as much as her.

Yahiko had given her something no one else could. It was more than a family, and ran deeper than love. This boy—no, this _man_ , had given Konan something priceless. He gave her a reason to live.

Just this once, she would do something for him. She could do this for him.

Konan closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Weeks later, Konan watches the final gamble get torn to ribbons. This is not how it was supposed to go.

Hanzo was supposed to honor his agreement.

Hanzo was never supposed to threaten her life.

Hanzo was never supposed to threaten _him_.

“Yahiko... you are the leader, so you must die. If you resist, I’ll kill the girl.” Hanzo has one hand gripped painfully in her hair, and a kunai held dangerously close to her throat. Konan was positive if she so much as breathed too hard her throat would be slit.

Realization dawns on him, and Yahiko snarls. But she can see it. He’s afraid. Konan can’t remember a time she’s ever seen him look so utterly terrified.

She tries to even her breathing, and misses out on most of the conversation between Yahiko, Nagato and Hanzo. Konan is harshly brought back to reality when she sees Nagato grip a kunai, no— _Hanzo’s_ kunai, as he turns to face Yahiko.

“No! Nagato, don’t!” She screams. “Take Yahiko and get out of here—forget about me!”

Konan hoped, practically begged, that just this once Yahiko would listen to her.

She would not be so fortunate.

Konan heard the sickening squelch of blade meeting flesh, and then it was over. Yahiko staggers for a few seconds before falling limply into the mud. Everything Yahiko had accomplished, everything he was yet to accomplish, had been laid to waste in seconds.

Nagato howls in rage as Konan falls to her knees, unable to look at what is now Yahiko’s corpse.

Like a knee-jerk reaction, Konan thinks of her childhood, and of meeting Nagato, and how Jiraiya sensei would’ve never let this happen, and of the fire in Yahiko’s eyes when they were alone, and of all the things that could’ve been if they just had more time.

Luck was never on their side.

Yahiko’s blood swirls with the rainwater.

She’ll survive regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell this is my favorite naruto ship?


End file.
